


November blues

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Ford being a good husband, Fuckin.....soup, Snuggling, caring ford, hhhhhhhhh he's a cutie, sfw, short fic, sick reader, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Ford cares for a sick (And stubborn) reader. Why? Bc he loves u.





	November blues

You groan stubbornly into your pillow as you roll to face the doorway. Ford gives you a look as he steps in the room, setting down a bowl of soup on the dresser by the doorway and making his way to your side quickly, a cold rag in his hand. "

He takes the thermometer out of your mouth as it beeps, checking it. 

"I'm fine, ford." You groan again, hiding yourself further into the blankets.

"No, you're not." He says, exhausted already. "Your temperature is a hundred and one." He places the rag on your forehead, absentmindedly petting your hair. "You have to rest, drink fluids, and most importantly, take it easy." he insists gently, handing you a tissue.

"I don't care what you say. i'm not sick. It's a mental thing. I'll just keep telling myself i'm not sick," you pause to blow your nose. "And i'll be fine by tomorrow!" You croak, bringing blankets up over your chest as you sit up. 

He sighs at your stubbornness, but doesn't even attempt to fight you on it. After a few years, he knows better than that. 

"As a scientist, i'm offended. As a husband, i'm...more than concerned. Will you at the very least humor me and eat the soup?" He asks, getting the bowl of soup off of the dresser. 

You give him a pitiful look, as if he had something what would instantly cure you if you begged enough. However, he was a genius, not a miracle worker. You decide to continue to let him care for you, letting the covers fall into your lap. 

"Okay. But only because it was made by you." 

"...Stanley may have assisted." 

You smile. "But of course." 

You take the soup, tasting it. It's chicken noodle. homemade. The thick broth helped ease your throat, which you appreciated. 

He had also brought you some medicine, but you were pretending you didn't see it. 

"Better at all?" He asks softly, placing the back of his hand to your forehead, pulling the rag away for only a moment. 

You nod wordlessly, spooning more into your mouth. 

Ford moves up the bed to sit next to you, his back leaning against the headboard. 

"Ford, no...i don't wanna get you sick. I-if that's even what's going on." you protest weakly as he wraps an arm around you to pull you close while you eat, careful not to move you too quickly. (He didn’t want to spill your soup.) 

"I'll be fine, dear. I promise. You must have caught this thing while we were out on an expedition anyway. It’s most likely my fault. You may have even gotten it from me! Therefore, I'm most likely immune." 

"Bullshit." You say in between Spoonfuls. 

"Maybe so," He admits, reaching for a book on the bedside table. "However, it will not stop me from caring for you." 

You huff a sigh before eating another spoonful of soup. He was about as stubborn as you were. You knew he’d leave you be if you asked, but you sort of enjoyed having him care for you like this. Not that you would tell him that. Ever.  
You eat your soup in silence, the warmth of ford's chest soothing you. Your nose had been so stuffed it kept waking you up at all hours the previous night. You were so tired... 

"Do you need anything else?" He asks softly when he notices your empty bowl. 

"No," you say as he takes it, setting it aside and kissing your forehead. as he removed the now warm-ish rag and set it aside with the bowl. “Jus’...can you stay with me, please? You’re warm.” You mumble as you snuggle closer, pressing your cheek to his soft sweater as you get comfortable. 

“Of course, my love.” He tells you quietly as he hugs you closer. You shut your eyes, taking him in. 

“...I’ll be okay, Ford. I promise.” You still don’t know what exactly he saw in the portal, or what kind of horrible diseases he may have seen take the lives of various life forms...But you did know that he was protective, and had a tendency to worry about you. If anyone else were to try to have you stay in bed and eat soup, you would have fought them the entire way. “I know.” he responds quietly as you begin to doze off. 

“Rest now, darling. I love you,” And then before you can respond, he quickly adds “And I know you saw the medicine on the table. You have to take it at some point.” UGH. You knew that, but he didn’t have to be so SMUG. You could practically hear the smile in his voice.

You groan into his chest. “Fine. You know what’s best, don’t ‘cha, doc?” You’re met with a chuckle from him as he kisses your hair. You want to kiss him too, but you won’t. You'll wait until you’re better. “...I love you too.” You finish, wrapping an arm around his middle and shutting your eyes once again, letting the beat of his heart lull you to sleep.


End file.
